jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Incoming JETs
This page is designed to help outgoing JETs (predecessors) find incoming JETs (successors) who are going to replace them. For the opposite, see the Outgoing JETs page. Different BOEs have various policies for allowing predecessors to contact their successors. Some will drop hints about their identity but not release contact information, so this page aims to help outgoing JETs get in touch with the person replacing them as soon as possible. Incoming JETs should leave their details here, and when outgoing JETs get some information about their successor they can search this page and get in touch with the right person. Instructions Outgoing JETs :1) Search the list below with the information you have. :2) Once you think you've found the right person, click their username (e.g. ), fill out the form and hit "Send". :3) If you can't find your successor, try leaving your details on the Outgoing JETs page so they can find you! ALTs coming from... United States *C.G., Montana, Teacher, U of Montana *K.C., Seattle, WA, - Biochemistry major at University of Washington *V.A.N., El Paso, TX, - University of Texas El Paso, BA Interdisciplinary Studies *A.B., Richmond, IN, - Japanese Studies major *E.D.B., Albuquerque, NM, - Theatre/Asian Studies major at University of New Mexico *M.B., Portland OR, Japanese Major, Philosophy Major - Whitman College/University of Hamburg *C.G.G., Charlottesville, VA - Anthro Major - UVA *R.B., Miami, FL, - International Relations major at Florida International *J.C., Austin, TX, - Medieval European History Graduate Student at the University of Texas * E.M.G., Charlottesville, VA - Biology Major / Master's in Secondary Education, University of Virginia *M.D.H., Orlando, FL - Substitute Teacher, Political Science - International Relations Major, Asian Studies minor University of Central Florida *R.H., Philadelphia, PA, - Math major at Haverford College *M.K., Huntington Beach, CA - Art History major, Management minor; UC Irvine *E.O.M., New York, NY - Japanese Major, Asian Studies Minor - Georgetown University. *T.M., Roebuck, SC, - BFA, Filmmaking - North Carolina School of the Arts, MBA, Marketing - Strayer University. * D.S., Kansas City, MO - English/Anthro major, University of Missouri, Columbia *D.T., Portland, OR, - poli sci major at Oregon State *S.M., Canton, OH, - Japanese Studies major at Earlham *T.R., Knoxville, TN, - English major at Appalachian State University *T.T., San Francisco, CA, - Japanese/Psychology major at UC Davis *A.J., (Seattle, WA), - English major at University of Washington *J.S., Seattle, WA/Oxford, UK, - University of Washington, University of Oxford *K.K., Chicago, IL, - East Asian Studies major at University of Chicago *R.C., Miami, FL, - International Affairs major at Northeastern University in Boston *T.O., Cypress, CA, - Sociology major at UC San Diego *Z.N. Wrightsvile, PA, - International Studies / Asian Studies at Indiana University of Pennsylvania *A. A., Salt Lake City, UT, - Japanese Major/TESOL cert. *L.M., Birmingham, AL, - Communication/French @ Wake Forest University *H.B., Chapel Hill/Carrboro NC, - Psych/Bio major at UNC *S.C., Raleigh, NC, - English major at Yale *E.T., South Pasadena, CA, - Biomedical Engineering Major at Bucknell University *J.K., Honolulu, HI, - Family Resources @ University of Hawaii *S.S., Rosemead,CA, - Language Studies major at UC Santa Cruz *N.M., Richmond, VA - Fashion Marketing & French * K.K., Chandler, AZ - Asian Studies and International Business BGSU in Ohio *A.C., San Jose, CA - Environmental Studies in prep for teaching at San Jose State University *J.P., Oxford, MS, - Croft Institute for International Studies, University of Mississippi-International Governance-Japanese Language, Nanzan University CJS, Nagoya 2005 * C.H., Las Vegas, NV, - Linguistics major, Japanese minor at Portland State *J.B., Beaufort, NC, - Biochemistry Major, Japanese Minor at University of Arizona *M.D., Portland, OR, - BA, International Studies/Spanish, University of Idaho *L.B., Portland, OR, - BA, International Studies/Spanish/English, University of Idaho *M.N., Farmington Hills, MI, -Biology Major, Health Education and Middle Level Minor at Central Michigan University * S.B., San Diego, CA, - BS, Criminal Justice, Salem State College, TEFL Certificate, SDSU * L.H., Salisbury, MD, - Classical Archaeology and Early and Late Antiquity Major from University of Mary Washington * M.S., Tallahassee, FL, - B.S. International Business, Japanese minor, Florida State University, TEFL Certificate, Florida State University * A.D., West Lafayette, IN, - Milk? Please. * L.G., Yucaipa, CA, - B.A. Anthropology from University of California, Riverside *J.D., Pittsburgh, PA, - Japanese Languages and Literatures Major, Asian Studies Certificate, University of Pittsburgh * L.M.S., Boulder, CO, - Mechanical Engineering, Japanese, University of Colorado *N.D, Keller, TX, - Biology Major, University of North Texas *S.D., Boise, ID, - Business Major, University of Idaho, Consultant - HMS *A.M., Denver, CO, - Economics and Psychology Major, University of Colorado * M.E.W., Marlton, NJ, - Biology Major, Anthropology and French Minors, Drew University *S.P., Portland, OR, - Religion Major, Whitman College * G.J., Haddonfield, NJ, - Music Major, Columbia University United Kingdom *R.B , Bristol/Nottingham Chemistry/Law Bristol Uni *B.L., Bristol/Liecester, no username given - History/Politics Student DMU *C.C., Manchester/Llandudno, N. Wales, *G.J., Milton Keynes/Coventry, no username given *G.H., Exeter, - BA English with Film Studies *M.W., Milton Keynes, - BA Ancient History and Archaeology - Blog link *M.S., York, Economics Ireland Canada *A.P., Kingston, ON - BA Hons. Politics and Development Studies at Queen's U. *J.F., Ottawa, ON, - B.A. at Queen's in Politics and Philosophy *H.P., Rossland, BC, - BSc Bio at UNBC *D.N., Guelph, ON - Hon. BA Arch *T.B., Vancouver, BC, - BSc Biology at UBC *S.G., Ajax, ON - B.A. at U of Toronto in English, Urban Studies majors. *A.C., Calgary, AB - B.Mus. at McGill in Composition and East Asian Studies *G.P., Regina, SK - BMusEd. at U of Regina Australia *E.M., Perth, WA, - BA (Japanese), BA (Journalism) Curtin University * S.V., Brisbane, QLD, - B. Asian Studies (Japanese), Grad. Diploma in Education (LOTE, ESL) *N.K, Adelaide, SA - B.Ed.(Hons), Flinders Uni. *H.T, Melbourne, VIC - BCom (UniMelb) *N.M, Brisbane, QLD - BCom, BBusMan (UQ) New Zealand * A.R, Auckland, - BFA (Sculpture) currently in advertising * O.W., Wellington, - BSC (Biology) and BA (English) * S-J.C.R, Johannesburg South Africa, - BA Journalism & International Relations MA Genocide CIRs coming from... United States * N.G., Portland, - I post at The CIR Homepage, awaiting placement * C.G., Minneapolis, MN & Manhattan, KS, - Japanese and Theatre at University of Minnesota United Kingdom * P.E, Oxford/Cardiff, no username given Ireland Canada Australia New Zealand Other SEAs coming from... United States United Kingdom Ireland Canada Australia New Zealand Other Category:General information